Hidan rejuvenecida
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: después de varios acontecimientos en la vida de Kinji, por primera vez hieren gravemente a Aria, perdiendo mucha sangre, Kinji dono su sangre para salvarla, pero a Aria... ADVERTENCIA SPOILER: si leíste la 5ta novela para arriba puedes leer esta historia, pero si solo viste el anime, empieza a leer la novela ligera para poder leer esta historia


**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **¡PARA A TODOS LOS FANS DE HIDAN NO ARIA! Lo vuelvo a repetir. Si solo viste el anime, por favor, antes de leer esta historia, primero empieza a leer las novelas ligeras de Hidan no aria, esta historia comienza en mediados de la 5ta novela, para que esta historia no sea un spoiler, lee las novelas (preferible terminar la 5ta novela) y puedes leer esta historia, a los que ya leyeron o mas de la 5ta novela, disfrute la historia

**HIDAN REJUVENECIDO**

**INTRO**

Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar… de que toda tu vida tranquila se ha vuelto todo un caos, es algo imposible o poca posibilidad que te suceda esto, en que te conviertes en el personaje principal como un Manga o Anime, ¿Quién lo puede creer?

Desde que llegue a ser un Butei, mis esperanzas cayeron tras la muerte de Nii-san, quería una vida tranquila, sin armas, balas, chalecos anti-balas, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, hasta que una chica cayo de cielo creando mi vida en un caos completo, lleno de plomo y heridas, Kanzaki Holmes Aria, la conocí gracias al asesino Butei que me tenia rehén, ella me salvo aquella vez, después de destruir los juguetes de el asesino Butei, ella se enfado conmigo por verle su ropa interior, gracias a eso, mi yo cambio, esto es lo que yo herede de mis antepasados, Syndrome Hysteria Mode o mejor dicho Histeria Mode, al principio pensé que solo era una chiquilla que quería llamar la atención y jodiendo la vida a los demás.

Ella sin ninguna explicación llego a mi apartamento y me dijo "se mi esclavo", al oír aquellas palabras de su pequeña boca, quede en la confusión y odio al invadir mi apartamento, supuestamente quería hacer una misión conmigo, después de que la derrote cuando la salve, le llame demasiado su atención, solo le dije una misión y terminaremos con esto.

Nuestro primer caso fue un secuestro de autobús por el asesino Butei, yo no estaba en Hysteria Mode, al terminar la misión, con una herida que ella sufrió, la decepcione, me avisaron de que ella se largaría de nuevo a Londres, después de que me entere que en realidad ella tiene un motivo de hacer "esclavos", Aria buscaba compañeros, por los cargos falsos que sostiene su madre, Kanzaki Kanae-san, estaba en la duda si dejarla en paz o ayudarla, hasta que gracias a una amiga mía, Mine Riko, una chica tonta, pero excelente en Inquesta, me dio información sobre el asesino Butei, que el caso de Nii-san estuvo relacionado con el asesino Butei, gracias a la información me di cuenta algo, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia el aeropuerto, llegue a tiempo pero no detuve el despegue, mientras ayude a Aria, revelamos la identidad del asesino Butei, me sorprende que fue Riko y revelo su verdadero nombre, Riko Mine Lupin, la cuarta, quería derrotar a Aria al igual que a mí, me dijo que Nii-san aun sigue vivo pero viviendo en una organización llamada la IU, estaba arto de escuchar ese nombre sin saber quiénes son.

desde aquí, mi verdadera misión con Aria comienza, derrotamos a muchos de ellos, a Jeanne De'Arc, la treintava, al Conde dracula Vlad, pensé que estos no pueden ser mas peor, hasta que me encontré a Kana, ella es Nii-san, así fue la única forma que controlaba el Hysteria Mode, me dijo que asesinemos a Aria, estaba muy confundido, yo se que Aria no lo puede derrotar, cuando llego otro miembro de la IU, Patra, una desdiente de Cleopatra, junto con Nii-san, secuestraron a Aria, estaba en la preocupación y en la ira, una amiga mía, Shirayuki, me ayudo a salvar a Aria, cuando nos encontramos con Patra, pude rescatar a Aria, pero recibí un disparo de Patra, no uno grave pero que los demás puedan verme muerto, escuchaba los gritos de Aria diciendo mi nombre, cuando recupere mi vista, vi a una diferente Aria, vi que apunto su dedo hacia Patra y de el salió un rayo carmesí, no sabía que Aria tenia poderes, cuando todo termino, pensé que podríamos regresar a casa junto a Aria, pero descubrí por qué la razón del nombre "IU" al ver un submarino salir a la superficie, salió el líder de la IU, el "profesor" o mejor dicho Sherlock Holmes, solo vi llevándose a Aria lejos de mí, no lo permití y fui a perseguirlo, tuve una dura batalla con este sujeto, y lo sigo diciendo, estoy cabreado con este tipo, cuando me explico sobre el poder que tienen los Holmes llamado "Hidan", quería guardarlo, a lo que vimos una visión del pasado, Sherlock disparo a Aria en el pasado, en esa bala tiene el Hidan, no puedo creer que este maldito hizo una caja de pandora a su propia bisnieta, sabía que Aria le tenía un gran respeto, hasta me enfrente a ella para sacarla de aquí, sigo sin entender por qué no apretó ese gatillo, pude ver que realmente quería detenerme, aun así, logre convencerla, al salir del submarino a punto de ser destruido, Aria lloraba y trataba de rescatar a su bisabuelo, no podíamos rescatarlo, aun que yo no lo quería, terminamos nuestra misión, he derrotado al famoso Sherlock Holmes, podemos eliminar por completo los cargos falsos de Kanae-san, ¿ahora que sigue?.

Yo no tengo la respuesta, conozco todo sobre el Hidan, por eso Aria es pequeña y con un cuerpo desarrollado, ahora que se sobre todo esto, después de que sea liberada Kanae-san ¿Qué haremos Aria y yo? seguiremos siendo compañeros Butei… o viviremos caminos diferentes, esta… es mi vida, confundido, dolorosa, y mucho misterio, ¿Qué nos esperara a Aria y a mí? Yo… Tohyama Kinji, espero poder tener una vida tranquila yo solo… o una vida con caos junto a Aria.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (otra vez): **Hola a todos (perdón, no les salude jaja) y esta es mi primera historia de Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet ammo) puede que tenga errores, si es así, por favor ayúdenme a corregirlo y hacer mejor la historia (si me dicen que lo borre y lo vuelva a hacer, perdonen pero no lo hare) y ahora que me acuerdo, la historia pasa después del enfrentamiento de Kinji contra Sherlock y antes de la aparicion de la hermana de Shirayuki, asi que, por favor disfrute de la historia


End file.
